Jubilee in Hogwarts Part 2
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Jubilee's third year in Hogwarts and yet again gets detention on her first day as she kissed Draco Malfoy for a dare by Ron Weasley, through Jubilee's antics she is hiding her fear for her big brother Harry who's life is being threatened not only by an escaped convict named Sirius Black but also foul creatures know as Dementors who are trying to suck out Harry's soul.


.

Harry Potter was about to start his third year, as promised Logan and Jubilee came to visit him from America. With one glare from the Wolverine Vernon Dursley wouldn't go near his Nephew with fear what the man would do to him; through the Summer Harry went to America for a week and met the people that Jubilee called family.

The thirteen year old was shocked when he saw Kurt Wagner, but talking to the blue furred man that Logan called Elf the teenager was quite fond of the trickster and especially Henry Hank MacCoy who was quite intelliegent and the gentliest of souls. Jubilation Lee snickered when she saw her best friend had a little crush on Rogue and a little jealous that Remy LeBeau had the curvy woman's heart; in the end Harry got over his crush as he chat with Professor Charles Xavier.

The wheelchair bound man had a way of helping you without you realizing it, he never pushed his beliefs on anyone or use his power to hurt or manipulate.

Harry wasn't sure about Scott Summers, the man was stern and as Logan liked to call him Captain Cardboard; but he was a great leader and believed in the Professor's dream and would fight with everything he had to accomplish this as he believed in it too.

Jean Grey Summers was just a stunning woman with long red hair and soft gentle green eyes, as much as the redhead was beautiful Ororo Munroe was just a on Earth Goddess with her chocolate colored skin, white silk like hair and dazzling blue eyes same color as the skies she controls.  
.

The Summer was coming to an end as Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter returned to England to buy their new books and equipment for another school year, entering the Leaky Cauldron with Ororo Munroe and Logan; Storm shyly smiled when the men were looking at her as she didn't understand why as she was just Ro.

The two Mutants wondered why everyone was looking at the small boy as Harry explained that his parents **were murdered** when he was a baby and he somehow survived the Killing Curse as it backfired on the Dark Lord and destroyed himself in the process. "Oh you poor child, no one should go through with losing a parent if not both."

Harry blushed crimson when the Weather Goddess hugged him tight making Jubilee snicker with his un-comfort; hugging the ethereal beauty back he smiled up at Storm as Wolverine messed up his hair even more than it was.

Jubilee felt a little left out, but Harry never had much affection before and wasn't going to begrudge him having a few hugs as she grinned as she waved at Neville Longbottom, who was with his Grandmother that had the sharpest tongue that made Emma Frost look like a pussy cat.

Both Logan and Ororo had to go, the feral man pulled his Jubes into his arms for a hug as she hugged him back. Harry could feel their bond and it was quite strong, it was like they were two halves of the same whole. It wasn't anything sexual but a bond a person had with their siblings or father figure; Jubilation Lee reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of Logan's arms as she hugged Ororo Munroe goodbye before the two children entered inside the Leaky Cauldron where Minister Cornelius Fudge was waiting for them.

Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee didn't expect to see Mr Fudge or to see that their school books were on the table waiting for them; the two children wondered what was going in the Wizarding World as they spotted a Wanted Poster with the name Sirius Black who was convicted of the murder of twelve Muggles.

Right now Harry was tired as he and Jubilee were taken to their room for the night, as soon as Harry's head touched the pillow the thirteen-year-old was fast asleep as his dreams were plagued with images of a large black dog and his mother's screams.

.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley arguing, he rolled his eyes and smiled happily as he got out of bed- grabbing a towel for a shower.

After a hot shower Harry felt better as he got dressed and headed down the stairs for breakfast, yet again Ron and Hermione was arguing and this time over Scabbers and Hermione's new half cat/Kneezle named Crookshank. Potter knew that it was going to be one of those days and Harry needed cheering up as he asked where Jubilee was, as Harry mentioned Jubilee's name the Chinese American left her room that was just three doors away from his. Harry grinned when he watched the Chinese American slide down the banisters and land on her feet

Jubilee happily hugged Ron and Hermione asking about their summer, Ron mentioned his mother winning a Competition and his family went to Egypt as Hermione went around visiting Europe.

The four friends were about to head to the Dining Room for some breakfast before headed out to Kings Cross Station for their third year of Hogwarts; Jubilee turned round to see Harry talking with Arthur Weasley- knowing Harry would tell her latter Jubilee cheerfully smiled as she asked if Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was going to be any better than Sir Talks-Through-His-Ass-Alot. Granger was appalled by Jubilee's disrespect towards a Professor, Jubilation Lee just rolled her eyes as she cheekily said she had respect for all the Professors. "Mione, "I'm cut to the quick". I do have respect for my Professors... I may mess around but I know a Cock and Bull Story when I hear it."

Hermione was clicking her tongue in disgust as they entered in the Breakfast area waiting for Harry as they were looking through the menu. Jubilation Lee kept poking at the Black Pudding in disgust when Ron had to tell her what the round discus was made off. In the end she gave it to Harry before the redhead could snag it off her plate as she finished her toast, once finished Arthur and Molly Weasley took the children to Kings Cross Station.

When the last child stepped on the train Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry as she hugged the boy and sternly looked over at the Asian girl telling her to keep out of trouble. "But Mrs Weasley, if I behave how will you recognize me?"

Molly just smiled as she told Jubilation Lee to be good. "Ok, but you know it's not goin' to happen." Jubilee then jumped onto the Hogwarts Express as the last whistle blew and the train rode away from Platform 9 3/4. Jubilation went looking for Harry and found him not long talking to Neville Longbottom; as Neville went to look for the Trolley Witch for some Pumpkin Juice- as the two friends were alone talking, there were more security around as Harry Potter told his best friend that an escaped convict named Sirius Black was after him.

"Hey, remember Harry I have your back as you have mine."

Harry Potter smiled as he hugged Jubilation Lee before going to their compartment with Hermione Granger who was reading her book, by the window was a wizard with tattered robes and shaggy golden brown hair with hints of grey running through it- Jubilee noticed the scars across his face that ran down to his neck.

The Chinese American looked up to the Luggage Hold and saw a scruffy briefcase with the name R.J Lupin, Jubilee wondered if this wizard was the Defense Against the Dark Art Professor;- shrugging her shoulders Jubilee's eyes twinkled in mischief as she asked Ron where Fred and George were.

.

A few hours in their journey Hermione Granger was finishing a chapter in her book as Harry, Ron and Jubilee were playing Truth, Dare or Jinx. Ron Weasley thought he had Jubilation Lee when he told her she had to kiss Draco Malfoy, Jubilee looked like she was going to strangle the redhead with her bare hands; but a dare was a dare as she excepted the challenge. She had to kiss Malfoy in Potions Class in front of Snape and his Slytherins, Jubilee pulled a face as she asked if it was safer to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye than kiss the Pureblood Prince.

Harry just laughed as Pumpkin Juice squirted out of his nose as Hermione Granger tried to be the responsible one out of the four friends, Ron thought he had Jubilation Lee and couldn't wait for the hex to happen as the girl was to have Snape's nose for a month. "You three are getting much worse if not better," said Hermione in mock anger as the Chinese American pouted. "Ya love us really Mione, Hogwarts would be real dull without a little chaos once and awhile."

As the four were joking and laughing, the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop as the atmosphere went colder. Jubilation Lee tried to keep herself calm as her memories were playing in front of her eyes when she first met Victor Creed aka Sabretooth and how he nearly killed her and would have if her Wolvie didn't save her life.

As much as she was scared she looked over to see a cloaked figure leaning over her Harry; her hands began to glow with her plasma ready to strike when the wizard that was sleeping in their Compartment stood up with his wand raised and a bright light blazed brightly at the end of it.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our robes."

Harry didn't hear anymore as he collapsed, as everything went black he could hear a woman's fearful screams.

.

When the thirteen-year-old woken up his friends were worriedly looking down at him asking if he was all right, Jubilee was pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf but her best bud was more important than herself as she made a joke to lighten the mood. The elder wizard smiled at Harry as he gave the boy some chocolate asking him if he was all right, Harry nodded his head as he asked the Wizard what that creature was and why did it attack him.

"It's called a Dementor, a foul creature that feeds on memories and strong emotions. They are guards of Azkaban and on patrol to seize Sirius Black and protect the students of Hogwarts as much as Professor Dumbledore hates the idea."

Harry Potter and his three best friends found out the Wizard's name as Remus Lupin and he was going to be the new DADA Professor, the wizard noticed how pale Miss Lee was but the Chinese American just smiled as she made a joke to hide that she was scared with what she had seen.

.

In the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore gave his speech of another year after the last of the first years was sorted into Slytherin, the students were introduced to their new DADA Professor Remus John Lupin. Jubilation Lee like the others wanted the speeches to end so they could eat, just then Harry felt someone tapping him on the shoulder; turning round he rolled his eyes to see it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, is it true. You actually fainted?"

Harry Potter didn't know what to say till his best friend and sister turned with a smirk on her face. "Hey, Draco. Is it true ya pissed ya pants?" Draco went defensive as he glared at Lee and without saying another word turned back to his table where Pansy Parkinson was clutching at his arm like he was her possession.

The gryffindor pair turned back to their friends as Hermione asked what the commotion was about with Malfoy, Jubilee shrugged her shoulders and said nothing as she and her brother picked up their forks and began to eat.

After the feast the Professors saw the mischievous twinkle in Miss Lee's chocolate brown eyes and knew that this wasn't going to be a quiet year, Snape headed to his Chamber as he grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey wondering what the little American was going to do this year with dread.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

All the students were looking at the schedules in what they had for lessons this year, Jubilation Lee looked over at Hermione and wondered why her best friend had all the classes and how she was going get into every lesson. 'Mione peeps, why don't ya drop Muggle Studies and also Professor Trelawney's lesson on Divination since you're already above that subject and ya already believe that Trelawney is a fake."

Hermione Granger looked over at Jubilation's Schedule and was quite impressed that the American had advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care For Magical Creatures, Herbology Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

.

The first lesson was Potions and Ron Weasley was grinning like a mad man knowing that Jubilee wouldn't go through it and would lose the dare, Harry and Hermione knew there was going to be nothing but trouble as they lost points for Gryffindor.

Once in Potions Classrooms Draco Malfoy sat with Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott as his two goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were behind him; Jubilation Lee waited till Professor Severus Snape entered the Classroom and headed up front. Knowing it was now or never the Chinese American stood up ignoring Snape's demands for her to sit down, "I promise ya I'll sit down, but there's something that I need to do."

Heading towards the light blonde wizard as the Pureblood glared at Miss Lee in disgust, "What do you want Lee?"

If Jubilee had to do this, then she was going to make this one good. The tiny Asian jumped into Malfoy's lap as the boy looked on in confusion and looked ready to push her off his lap when she grabbed Draco by his silver and green tie and pulled him into a kiss. The whole class were shocked to see a Gryffindor kiss a Slytherin including Professor Snape when he saw that his Godson was kissing Miss Lee back; pulling away Jubilation Lee smirked when she saw the look on Malfoy's face and looked he wanted another kiss.

Draco Lucius Malfoy came out of his trance like state when Jubilation Lee got off his lap and sat back down with her best friends, Malfoy kept wiping his mouth in disgust on his robes sleeve as he protested that he 'was violated'.

The Potions Master wasn't in the mood to listen to Malfoy's complaining first thing in the morning as he gave Miss Lee detention for her engrossed behavior, Jubilee innocently looked up at her teacher as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Well for my bad behavior, Malfoy was most definitely the most 'engrossed' one there."

People were sure they saw a small smile on Snape's face, but it could be the trick of the light as it quickly disappeared, turning back and stood up front as the Potions Master gave his lessons as the Slytherins and Gryffindors took notes for the Potions ingredients and what each one did.

.

Both Harry and Ron were heading to History of Magic as Hermione and Jubilation went to Ancient Runes before their next class of Care of Magical Creatures, it had already been less than three weeks since the incident in Potions Class when Jubilee kissed Malfoy and Hermione Granger looked exhausted. Granger wouldn't listen to reason as she was studying or making wooly hats, scarves and socks for the House-elves, Ron was making jokes about Hermione's new cause for the protection of House-elves and created S.P.E.W.

As much as Jubilee agreed with Hermione about the mistreatment of these creatures, Granger didn't see the bigger picture or the traditions that House-elves held. Not only didn't she talk to the other creatures but only talked to Dobby, a Elf that once belonged to the Malfoys. It was like the do gooders that wanted to help but made the situation worse.

As much as the Chinese American wanted to support her best friend. Right now Jubilee was being threatened by Pansy Parkinson and the Slytherin Pug face wasn't really good at it, Jubilation Lee just laughed when Parkinson said what Drakie-poo sees in her when he could have a Pureblood like her.

"Oh Parkinson, it was just a kiss. And for the record if he wants a Pureblood wife and you're the only choice, he rather turn gay then inbreed with you."

A few of the Slytherins couldn't help but snicker with Jubilee's comment, but Millicent Bulstrode didn't as she started running towards Jubilee ready to beat the Chinese American for insulting her friend.

The students were amazed and in awe to see Jubilation Lee run at Bulstrode leap into the air jumping over the burly girl and kick her in the side of the girl's head knocking Bulstrode to the ground. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was amazed with what he saw, but Miss Lee needed to be punished and serve detention even it was Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode who started the fight.

Remus Lupin saw the Chinese American glare at the fallen girl and told her to stay on the ground before she kicked her ass again; Jubilation Lee got detention with Professor Lupin as she was taken to Dumbledore's Office. Jubilee got detention with Professor Remus Lupin and also with Professor Dumbledore when the DADA Teacher couldn't make it, Jubilee was a bit suspicious that Professor Lupin wouldn't take her detentions on a full moon- with all jokes aside Jubilee would have thought the Professor was a werewolf.

Thinking about it Jubilee laughed as she headed to her detention with Remus Lupin before Curfew as she was heading out to Hogsmeade with her friends in the morning, knocking on the door Jubilee entered the room she saw her Teacher standing there waiting for her.

"I heard you used to take extra lessons with Professor Snape for advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, is this true Miss Lee?"

"First of all it's Jubilee, secondly yeah it's true I took extra lessons with Professor Snape after I pestered him to do so and the reason I did is because he doesn't hold back in his teachings."

Remus Lupin 'was impressed' with the fiery temper the girl had, she reminded him of a younger Sirius Black before the dark arts took over and he betrayed their best friend James and Lily Potter. Talking it through Remus Lupin wanted to teach her and Harry to defend themselves from Dementors and other spells; for the month she had detention she was to report to him and take lessons and mark first to second years essays- Jubilee grumbled about it and rolled her eyes as she agreed. The Chinese American reluctantly agreed as Remus began his sessions as Jubilee listened and the pair began their lessons.

.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade Trip and the New Marauders were about to head out, Ron, Hermione and Jubilee gave their permission slips to Argus Filch, Harry Potter desperately asked Professor McGonnagal if she could sign his form. As much as the Transfiguration Teacher wanted to, she wasn't Potter's Guardian and told him no. Harry's best friends looked on as their friend sadly smiled and entered back inside the castle.

There was no chance in hell that Jubilee was going to leave a soldier behind as she told Ron and Hermione she didn't fancy going out and she would see them later, Ron just shrugged his shoulders as Hermione asked why she wasn't going.

"I just remembered I have to finish an Essay for Professor Snape on advance Healing potions and I'm not in the mood for another detention when I haven't got through the others yet. Hey while ya out, can you get me some sugar quills and some Ice Mice."

Ron promised as he walked away, Hermione knew that Jubilation Lee had already finished the Potions Essay and even helped Neville with his own homework. Granger smiled that Lee was staying behind so Harry didn't feel he was alone, waving Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley good bye Jubilee headed back into the castle to speak to Albus Dumbledore about an idea she had for the younger students and older students who couldn't go out to the Magical Village for the day.

.

That evening Albus Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement that students who couldn't go to Hogsmeade would have access to the fifth floor for entertainments would be arranged for them, to watch movies with House-elves providing them with refreshments and snacks. There would be wards up to stop young children from watching movies they shouldn't, there would also be a talent contest in a months time and wanted all students to all attend or take part.

There was excited chatter among the students about the idea of watching movies as the Muggleborns and halfbloods liked the idea of having a piece of something that reminded them of home, Hermione didn't like the idea of House-elves doing extra work till Jubilee told Hermione to talk to Dobby and other House-elves what they wanted instead making decisions for them.

"Mione, I understand that some House-elves are badly treated by their masters and mistresses all the time, but knitting them clothes and hiding them they think they done something wrong to displease ya in some way. If ya read through history you would know that House-elves were just food for Pure Veelas and Goblins, they were close to extinction when Wizards decided to protect them by bringing them into their homes. A house-elf makes a bond with the wizarding family and are quite protective about their families; by working for the family they get protection from Goblins and other creatures as they look after and tend to the wizard or witch. Some House-elves would rather be punished for the slightest thing then be thrown out of their home as it is the ultimate insult to them and their pride."

Hermione had her argument ready as she explained Dobby and how he was badly treated, Jubilee just smiled as she explained that Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy in freeing Dobby. The House-elf had already had another Master in the works, by attacking his old master and protecting Harry, Dobby broke that bond between Lucius and made another with his new Master

Granger knew that Ron made fun of her beliefs on the rights of House-elves and other creatures, but Jubilee had a valid point. How was she going to help these poor creatures if she didn't ask them what they wanted- after dinner Hermione and Harry went to see the House-elves as Jubilation Lee headed down to see Remus Lupin for her last night of detention.

Lupin and Jubilee became close friends and even more so when the Chinese American figured it out when she saw Remus Lupin's fear of a round glowing sphere, when the students got scared when they saw Jubilation's fear of a large bulky dirty blonde man who was almost seven feet tall and looked more lion like than man. The man like creature was covered in blood as he licked at his claws that were protruding out of his fingers, mocking her as he said that he had killed the runt and was now going to kill her.

"No, ya not real. There's no chance in hell ya killed my Wolvie as he can kick ya ass all the way to Nebraska," said Jubilee trying so hard to hide her fear with her bravado as her hands began to sparkle with multi-colored blobs of light ready for the attack.

Harry heard a great deal about Sabretooth when he was in America with Jubilee's family, he had seen the footage and was glad that he didn't have to meet him face to face with the mutant. Now seeing him even if it was a Boggart was frightening as he wondered what it would be like if he saw the real thing.

Remus went in front of Miss Lee as the Boggart quickly transformed into what he feared, as much as she was shaking Jubilee took a good look and realized that the circle glowing sphere was the Full Moon. It didn't take her long to figure out that her Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was a werewolf; using the Riddikulus Spell to banish the Boggart back into the cupboard and locked it.

Remus Lupin looked over at the frightened students as Miss Lee was white as a sheet, he calmly smiled and told them to take notes and wanted a two foot essay on the Boggarts and Higglypuffs and wanted their homework in next week for marking. Quickly writing down their notes the Slytherins and Gryffindors were about to leave when Professor Lupin asked Miss Lee if he could talk to her for a moment; Jubilee's best friends said they would wait for her but Jubilee told it would be pointless if they lost their stars by being late. "I'll catch up with ya for Hagrid's lessons, I won't be long."

Jubilation Lee cheekily smiled as she walked over to Remus Lupin, "I never thought I'll be face to face with a ... a person in your condition. Damn I made ya sound ya pregnant or something," said the Chinese American as she jumped on one of the desks. Remus was now curious about the girl as she didn't show any disgust or shy away from what he was, Jubilation Lee just rolled her eyes as she said that he hadn't done anything to her and if Dumbledore didn't trust him then he wouldn't be working here.

"What I learnt through the years Professor, is that appearances can be deceiving when it comes to people... I'll show ya a picture and ya see what I mean."

Jubilation Lee put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a photograph with her family on it, Remus Lupin was shocked when he saw a bulky man with blue fur and looked dangerous.

"I know what you're thinking when you see Henry Hank McCoy, but like I said he is the most intelligent, sweetest and caring man I ever known. Blue taught me that to others to except you, you got except yourself."

Remus thought her all her friends knew she was a mutant, Jubilee sighed as she explained that Muggles hated her kind because she wasn't normal to their standards and that she and a few others were a threat that needed to be killed or put into some camp.

"As much as I want to tell Hermione and Ron I don't trust that they wouldn't turn their backs on me, Ron is tolerant about all things muggle but he has a big mouth and wouldn't keep quiet about it when he's angry. And Hermione as much I love the girl, I know for certain she'll would turn away from me if she knew as mutants are giving a bad name by a certain few; anyway my big brother Harry already knows as he stays with me in America for a week till we go to the Weasleys."

Realizing the time Jubilee's eyes widened as she grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom and told him she'll see him for their usual get together; from that moment Jubilee and Remus became close as they called each other Cub and Pops.

.

Jubilation Lee sprinted till she got Hagrid's Hut and sighed with relief when she saw she wasn't late, as always Draco Malfoy was complaining about the lesson and the ridiculous books that he couldn't read till Jubilee stroked the spine of the book as the vicious thing began to purr and let the Chinese American read as she fed the evil thing pieces of a book on Divination as it chomped and ripped the pages.

"Well, that book didn't see that coming." Harry and Ron were snickering as Hermione looked appalled that Jubilee destroyed a perfect good book, but it was pointless to argue about the situation as Rubeus Hagrid came out of the clearing of the forest with a dangerous creature known as a Hippogriff. Most of the students thought that the half giant was crazy if they were going to go near that animal, Hagrid didn't notice as he was proudly looking at Buckbeak as he asked for a volunteer to come forward. All the students took a step back leaving Harry and Jubilee standing there.

Hagrid's bright black eyes twinkled merrily as he picked Harry, listening carefully to Hagrid's instructions Harry bowed slowly and waited till Buckbeak bowed back.

Hermione Granger was scared out of her mind with worry that Harry was going to get hurt as she grabbed Ron's hand squeezing tightly, Jubilee was putting a big smile on her face cheering her big brother even doe she was frightened for him. Hagrid sighed with relief that Buckbeak didn't attack Harry as it stood still, the half giant smiled as he realized that the Hippogriff was going to let the thirteen year old boy ride on his back.

Harry went to protest but Hagrid just put the boy on the creature's back and the Hippogriff flew into the air circling the turrets of the castle, around the Black Lake and the school grounds.

When Buckbeak landed and Harry Potter jumped off Hagrid was there asking him if he enjoyed the ride, Harry smiled again when he was asked if his relatives were treating him right. "Much better now, Professor. A friend of Jubilee's sorted it out for me and Uncle Vernon won't say a word to me," whispered Harry as Hagrid smiled and patted Potter on the back before turning his attention to his class.

Draco Malfoy glared at Potter for showing off in front of everyone as he stalked his way towards the Hippogriff thinking that if Potter could do it then he could do it better; Buckbeak became startled when someone came towards him a threatening way as he reared back ready to strike in its defense. Students were screaming and Draco's silver eyes widened when he saw the animal was about to strike as he raised his arms to protect his face, just when he was about to feel those large claws Malfoy was pushed to one side as he landed in the mud and heard a painful shriek.

Looking up he saw Jubilee on the floor on her knees with her back towards the dangerous animal, the Slytherins and Gryffindors stood there in shock that Lee was bleeding badly from the deep wounds on her back and was losing too much blood. What amazed everyone was that Jubilation Lee didn't cry in pain as she groggily got to her feet as Buckbeak went towards her nuzzling his head to her side, Jubilee affectionately pushed the creature to one side before turning her attention to Malfoy asking him if he was all right.

"What do you think Mudblood, you threw me in the dirt just like your kind should be."

"Oh good, he's fine. Professor Hagrid I..."

Jubilee didn't say anymore as she blacked out from the pain and blood loss, before she hit the ground Hagrid grabbed the girl in his arms and lifted her up with big tears falling from his beady black eyes as he dismissed his class before taking Jubilation Lee to the Hospital Wing. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were ready to go to Draco Malfoy and beat the living snot out of him; just as the two Gryffindors were about to stalk towards the Slytherin when Hermione Granger stopped them in their tracks when she told the boys that Jubilee needed them as the Gryffindors went to see if their friend was all right.

The Slytherins were waiting for Draco Malfoy to come with them, instead Malfoy told them to leave him be sneering at them as they scrambled away and headed to the Common Room. When Malfoy was alone he used a cleaning spell on his robes and was about to head inside when he turned towards were the Hippogriff stood, on the floor was a piece of shredded shirt drenched in blood that was once white. Picking it up Draco looked at it and saw that Jubilee's being a Muggleborn there would be something wrong with her blood, but it was no different to his as he began questioning what his father's teachings.

.

Jubilee was on her stomach as Madame Pomfrey was using spells to clean the girl's back, Hagrid kept blaming himself that the spirited girl was injured but Jubilee just smile despite the pain she was in and told him that Malfoy was the blame for not listening. Poppy Pomfrey adminstered her patient a Sleeping Draught putting Miss Lee in a deep sleep as she cleaned and fixed the damage that the Hippogriff did to her back not knowing that Lucius Malfoy wanted Rubeus Hagrid fired from his position as Professor and for the Hippogriff Buckbeak to be sentenced to death.

As soon as Jubilation Lee was aloud to leave the Hospital Wing a week later to find Hermione working herself even harder to find answers for Hagrid to save Buckbeak's life as Ron Weasley had stopped talking to her and Harry Potter backed him up when the redhead accused Hermione's cat Crookshank of killing Scabbers. Jubilation Lee glared at the redhead for giving Granger the cold shoulder and Harry was trying to keep the peace between both Ron and Hermione, Jubilee wasn't in the mood to listening to Ron complain and moan about his so called friend that the Chinese American finally snapped.

"I can't believe this bullshit, ya blaming Hermione for Scabbers' death when it's a cat's instinct to hunt. In less than three weeks Buckbeak's case is being taken to court and Mione has not only burning herself out with Schoolwork and helping Hagrid as well, right now I'm more concerned about my best friend making herself ill and some psychotic asshole convict who is trying to kill my big brother; right now the loss of your pet garden rat is not important."

Ron wouldn't listen as he didn't see the big picture as he still blamed Hermione for not having any control over her pest, Jubilee groaned as she began swearing in a mixture of languages that her Logan taught her as she stormed out needing to get away from Weasley before she punched the twerp.

.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Jubilation Lee and Hermione Granger were with Hagrid in his hut to keep him company as the Ministry were coming to put Buckbeak to Death, the New Marauders wanted to be there for their friend but the half giant didn't want the four children to see this as he told the to get back to the School before the Ministry saw them.

The four children ran out from the back when Hagrid saw Cornelius Fudge came down the path with Albus Dumbledore, before Jubilation Lee left she hugged Hagrid and told him that everything will be all right before running out with her three best friends and hid in the thicket- the Chinese American was sure she saw her big brother and Hermione were hiding behind them but she thought she was seeing things and completely ignored it as they waited for the head of the Ministry of Magic and the Headmaster headed inside the hut before running up the path back to the school.

Upon arriving at the school Hermione Granger spotted Draco Malfoy and his goons standing in the thicket snickering watching the scene of Buckbeak's death, Hermione glared coldly at the light blonde wizard as she stormed over the Slytherins and her wand was quickly aimed under Malfoy's chin calling him an Evil Loathsome Little Cockroach ready to hex the boy. Ron told Hermione to stop as Malfoy was not worth it, it looked like Granger wasn't going to listen till she put her wand away and turned away to her friends.

Draco thought that Granger was going to leave and began to smirk at his friends when the bushy haired girl turned quickly and punched the boy in the nose almost breaking it, Jubilee was impressed with Hermione for giving Malfoy a good right hook, "that felt good." Said Hermione when Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy onto his feet and the three ran off with her tails between their legs. "Not good. Brilliant." Said Ron impressed with the girl as Harry Potter had a smile on his face and Jubilee gave her two thumbs up.

Ron Weasley had Scabbers in his hands when Hagrid found the rat at the edge of the woods, the redhead was relieved to have his pet rat back and didn't even apologize to Hermione for accusing her familiar for killing Scabbers. "Come on guys, stop this now. Hagrid needs us instead of being at each others throats," said Harry now getting fed up with the arguing.

The four friends stayed hidden as they watched Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore leave the hut with Hagrid smiling shaking Dumbledore and fudge's hands thanking them, Dumbledore blue eyes were twinkling merrily as Minister Fudge looked really uncomfortable being here.

.

It turned out that Lucius Malfoy had dropped charges as Harry, Ron and Hermione wondered what made the Pureblood Wizard change his mind; Jubilee just secretly smiled to herself as she used the Slytherin tactic. Miss Lee owled Lucius Malfoy with a Howler getting his attention as they met outside the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius Malfoy at first wasn't going to go thinking that the girl was bluffing till another owl came with some photographic evidence of him walking into a store in Knockturn Alley with Dark Artifacts; apparating outside the Shrieking Shack he spotted Jubilation Lee and groaned when she smiled at him and called him once more the Goblin King. Jubilation Lee soon became serious when she said that she wanted him to drop charges against Rebeus Hagrid and the death penalty against Buckbeak otherwise the evidence against him would anonymously appear on the desks of the other Ministers that weren't in his pocket.

The evidence that Miss Lee were circumstantial at best, but it would be enough for the Aurors to get a search warrant and invade his ancestral home and go through his property. This girl was blackmailing him and a sneaky little Guttersnipe as she gave him the original copies of the evidence against him with a wizard's oath that he would keep his side of the bargain, what Lucius Malfoy didn't know was that Jubilation Lee had the original copies and Lord Lucius Malfoy had the photocopies of the list of dark artifacts that the wizard had and also some things about Cornelius Fudge in keeping Deatheaters out of Azkaban and being paid to keep quiet.

Once Lucius Malfoy was at his Mansion he headed to his Sanctuary of the Library as he poured himself a large tumbler of Ogdens finest and drank it down in two large gulps, he knew that a girl like Miss wouldn't give him anything but the copies and would have them hidden where no one could find them, as much he wanted to throttle the child he couldn't help but be impressed as he wondered if Miss Lee was sorted into the wrong House as she would have done well in Slytherin.

.

That night Harry Potter found out the truth about Remus Lupin of being a Werewolf, he looked over at his little sister and saw that she wasn't shocked about it as Jubilee kept her wand aimed at Sirius Black keeping her eyes sharply on the dark haired wizard. It turned out that Sirius Black was innocent of the murder of twelve muggles and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter; just then they heard Severus Snape entering the Shrieking Shack as Hermione Granger shouted they were upstairs. Professor Snape was soon up the stairs with his wand under Sirius Black's chin as Sirius was mocking him but the Potions Master had the open hand as he told him that the Dementors were waiting to give him the kiss.

Things were getting out of hand as Harry had used his magic against Professor Snape as Ron pet rat Scabbers turned out to be Peter Pettigrew that was the Potters secret keeper and told Vordermort were to find them, as much as Harry wanted Wormtail dead he had to be the voice of reason when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were ready to kill Wormtail as he told them to have him taken to Dumbledore and let the Dementors have him.

Once Petter Pettigrew was detained the witches and wizards headed back to Hogwarts to place Wormtail to the custody of the Aurors, through all the chaos Remus Lupin forgot to take his Potion and Lupin's fear was coming to intuition that he was going to hurt the people he loved.

As Sirius was trying in vain to calm his best friend, Wormtail was going to use the chaos to escape, but Jubilee used a containment spell that Professor Snape taught her in her second year. "Stick around Bub, wouldn't want ya to miss your appointment with the Dementors."

Just as she was about to go to her Pops she was stopped by Professor Snape as he demanded if she was stupid or idiotic to face a werewolf, Severus Snape turned and saw Remus Lupin in his wolf form as he put himself in front of his students. Sirius Black was badly injured and Harry Potter wasn't thinking straight as Ron and Hermione were scared out of their minds, without thinking Jubilee let her hands glow brightly with multi-colored sparks as she exposed herself as a mutant as she stepped from the Potions Master.

"Ya know that I don't want to hurt you Pops, don't make me do this. You don't want to hurt us and I know that better than anyone, just turn away before ya give me no choice to fry ya ass."

Mooney growled ready to strike, but he stopped as the werewolf breathed in Jubilee's soothing scent and knew that she was his cub as he snarled and ran into the forest to hunt.

Professor Snape was shocked as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were in awe that Miss Lee had faced a werewolf and to see her hands glow like a Fireworks display, Jubilee wasn't in the mood to answer questions as she asked if he could levitate Peter Pettigrew to Albus Dumbledore as Ron and Hermione head quickly back to Hogwarts when she and Harry saw Dementors were coming. Harry told Jubilee to leave with Snape but Jubilee glared at him and told her big brother that she was staying and he wouldn't win this argument anyway.

Jubilation Lee used her emotions and plasma bursts as a shield that Professor Xavier was teaching to use her emotions to strengthen it, Using her memories of her family most of them with Wolverine and her Pops. Harry kept thinking about his Godfather Sirius Black and he was finally got family of his own, using this strong emotion Potter's Patronus was a giant white stag galloping towards the Dementors that was attacking the shield weaking Jubilee and the glowing dome as blood was running down from her nose; as exhausted Harry and Jubilee were they wouldn't give up.

Upon seeing the Patronus the foul creatures flew and scattered to get away from it leaving the two teenagers alone as they finally collapsed and blacked out from the power they used to protect Sirius Black.

.

Sirius Black groggily woken up and looked around to see his Godson and a little Asian girl around Harry's age laying on the ground unconscious, he didn't care if he was arrested and taken to Azkaban he needed to get the children to get medical attention as he grabbed his Godson's wand and summoned a small patronus of a puppy telling it to go to Albus Dumbledore and get help.

.

Harry Potter awoken and found himself in a Hospital Bed, he looked to his right to see his little sister sleeping in the next bed to gain her energy she used. "Thank Merlin you've awoken, I was beginning to worry." Said Dumbledore relieved the boy was all right, Harry Potter looked over at the Headmaster as he jumped up to tell Dumbledore that Sirius was innocent and it was Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit.

"It's all right Harry, Mr Pettigrew has been arrested and given the kiss for the murder and betrayal of James and Lily Potter after he was admistered Vertiserum; it's all thanks to one small remarkable girl."

Harry Potter looked back at Jubilation Lee who was slowly waking up just as Remus Lupin entered the Hospital Wing and went directly to the girl to hug his cub as she hugged him back.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, do you hear me. I couldn't bear it if I lost my little cub."

"I'm sorry Pops, I would promise that but ya know that's not going to happen."

Remus Lupin chuckled as he hugged the girl he thought of as his daughter and told her to get some sleep and he would see her later as he needed sleep, squeezing his hand Jubilee tiredly smiled at the friendly werewolf she thought of as her father before closing her eyes and went back to sleep.

.

The Wizarding World were turned upside down when they heard in the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black was innocent and the culprit who they thought had died was very much alive and confessed to the crimes, the Ministry didn't want the humiliation of an innocent wizard taken to Azkaban and were about to give him compensation. Sirius Black declined their offer of keeping his mouth shut as he said he wanted to be left alone and once again work in the Aurors Department, it was not all good news.

Remus Lupin lost his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts position as parents were owling Professor Dumbledore wanting Professor Lupin to leave as he was a danger to their children. Many of the students were shocked that Professor was a werewolf but they liked him and wanted him to stay, but in the end Remus Lupin gave up his job as Jubilation Lee protested loudly that it wasn't fair and he had the right to be here. Remus Lupin smiled sadly as the pair hugged one last time saying their goodbyes, Remus promised Jubes that he would write to her and told the girl he would miss his little troublemaker as the last of his things was placed into his trunk.

Remus Lupin looked to Harry Potter who was saying his goodbyes as he made the boy promise to look after his cub, Potter smiled and promised as the werewolf walked out of Hogwarts and towards the gates. What the Werewolf didn't expect was to see Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students waiting for him as they clapped and cheered their favorite teacher as they held a Banner saying they would miss him; Remus Lupin wiped away a stray tear as he smiled at the students before turning towards the gates and walked out without a backwards glance.

.

Returning back to Kings Cross Station, Jubilation Lee was greeted by Remy LeBeau and Rogue. "Ello Petite, did yu miss Remy non." Jubilee said nothing as she jumped into Gambit's arms and hugged him tightly followed by Rogue, the Southern couple smiled when they saw Harry who was talking happily to a dark haired wizard that Jubilation explained that the man was Harry's Godfather Sirius Black.

As soon as Sirius Black saw Rogue he grinned devilishly as he sauntered over and introduced himself to the Southern Belle as he began to flirt, Remy grinned letting his girl flirt as it didn't mean anything to her knowing they were true to each other. Sirius then shook Gambit's hand as he introduced himself and thanking Jubilee for helping to prove his innocence; the two X-Men wondered was happening in Jubilee's school as Jubilee smiled and told them that all she was doing was learning spells and potions before walking towards the rented car.

Harry and Jubilee arranged to see each other in America for a week or two before school started, as Harry Potter walked away with his Uncle with a warning glance from Rogue. Once inside the car Jubilee asked the couple where Wolverine was? Rogue sighed as she said that Logan was in Japan with a woman he met there named Mariko Yashida and was quite plum crazy about her.

Jubilee sadly sighed knowing she wouldn't be seeing him this Summer, but her Wolvie deserved some happiness for once as she gave him her blessing and wished him every bit of happiness in his future with the woman he loved.

.

The end


End file.
